Raggedtail's Backstory
by Splashpaw
Summary: Raggedtail wasn't always evil. This is his story, how he was when he was younger, was he cheeky, and did he sneak out of camp, or was he quiet and shy. And as an apprentice, did he work for it, or was he rude and disrespectful? Did he have rivalries and dark secrets? And as a warrior, how did he deal with things that hurt him?*Check my bio for summary info*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! If you guessed this story is about Raggedtail and his backstory, you guessed correctly! I decided to do a shot of this because he's one of the evil characters, and those are so easy to get a grip of writing about (like Mapleshade and why she turned evil.)**

**If you don't want to read abut it, you don't have to(I don't blame you, I'm not a fan of him but it's cool to see the backscenery).**

**Why don't you give it a try? And don't forget to REVIEW! Enjoty the prologue of the book! I don't really care about no favoriting though. I mean you can do it if you want, but it's reviewing that really inspires me to write more. So… how about we stop chatting and you can read and review? :1**

_**Remember this(It should be easy even though it's from Raggedtail's POV)?**_

_Silverpaw lunged forward, her paws smashing the scull of the prey. _

_Her ears pricked and Raggedtail knew she had scented him despite his attempt to stay hidden. He admired her ability to scent animals and cats easily, admired her enough that he was almost sorry about what he was going to do. He lunged forward, his paws hitting her side. Her green eyes widened with surprise as they collided with the ground._

_Hello, Silverpaw," he hissed menacingly. "I don't suppose you remember me?"_

_The silver-gray tabby hissed at him. Raggedtail staggered back as she slashed at his muzzle. She wriggled free and tried to run, but he recovered fast and rolled her to the ground. Silverpaw slashed at his muzzle. She was obviously trying to wind him long enough so she could flee. He almost laughed aloud. She had courage, he had to admit it. He slammed her to the ground and bent to hiss in her ear. _

"_Are you listening, kitty? I'm going to kill you, and all your littermates." The young apprentice's eyes narrowed and she slashed at his nose. Raggedtail recovered quickly and raked his claws across her face. A yowl of pain escaped her and Raggedtail knew he had blinded her._

"_No, no!" she wailed. "I can't see!" His mouth opened as the good voice inside of him snarled, You hurt her! Tell her you're sorry, restrain yourself! But ended in a menacing laugh._

"_Good night, Silverpaw!" he hissed, pushing his face into her throat, panic filled her hiss. "Let go!"_

_Her little sharp teeth sunk into his nose; Raggedtail let go and fled._

"_Don't come back!" Her voice angered him, but he had gotten to blind her at least._

"_You'll bleed to death anyway!" he called back. She groaned painfully and dragged herself away._

**A/N: I remember it perfectly. But that was just a refresher. Here's one you have to guess for real about a moon or two later.**

Raggedtail hissed as the brambles tugged at his pelt. But that was so stupid, he realized, he had known that when he was an apprentice and he knew it now, even though it was only by about two moons since his warrior ceremony... They would just hear him.

_Now you'll get it, _voice two hissed. _Jayfeather will tell on you and you'll get your just reward._

_Don't listen, he's nothing but trouble. Attack now, knock Jayfeather out, and kill Spottedpaw, _voice one snapped.

_Bad idea, get out now while you have the chance, _hissed voice two. _You're letting your revenge get you into trouble and that's no way to act, hiding from your shadow._

Voice one echoed in his head like a thunderbolt and it spoke again. _Attack. They deserved it and it's Dovewing's fault you're here._

_And who made her hate you so much?_ voice two snapped back.

_Who made me? She threw me away._

_And why was that?_

_Tigerheart's fault there, go away._

Raggedtail shook his head to clear it and took a step forward. He saw Spottedpaw move closer to her mentor. She opened her mouth to talk and Raggedtail realized the blind tabby was already tasting the air.

"Spottedpaw,"Raggedtail meowed gruffly. He was shocked to see Spottedpaw turn as if she expected it to be her mentor.

_You're really stupid aren't you? _ His muzzle peeled back into a menacing grin. _So are you,_ chanted voice two, spoiling it. _When you left the Clan you should've left for good._

"Don't move," he growled. "I'll kill you in my own time but I'll enjoy your fear first."

"Leave her alone Raggedtail. She has nothing to do with your anger."

"Oh, but she does. If I kill her, Dovewing will know the pain I felt."

"You're willing to kill the kit you once thought as your own?" Jayfeather's mew was uncomfortable.

"She's not my kit,"he sneered.

"Sh's your kin 're her uncle Raggedtail! Is that the kind of uncle she wants?"

Anger took its toll. How DARE Jayfeather talk to him like he didn't exist. Raggedtail slammed into Jayfeather, hitting him hard enough to knock him out. Spottedpaw's frightened mew sounded. "Jayfeather!"

"Spottedpaw. I knocked Jayfeather out." He bared his teeth. "Which means I get to finish you off all by myself."

He jumped at her rolling her to the ground, and he was aware of her anger and fear. His unsheathed claws dug into her neck, as he pinned her down. "I joined ThunderClan for your mother," he growled, tightening his grip as she tried to wriggle free. "She didn't care. Oh no, she loved Tigerheart much more, even though I gave up everything for her. When she had you and your littermates, I thought you were _my _kits. I thought you were mine. I thought she loved _me!_" he hissed, shaking her violently, still having his claws dig into her neck. Spottedpaw tried to wriggle free, but he pulled her back. "Oh no! You must listen to the whole story! I was so happy. But then, before my brother ever told me- my _brother_ -Dovewing told me that you weren't my kits. That's how I became how I am! All I ever tried to do was love, and she threw that away." His massive paws trembled. "Do you understand now?" he snarled. "That's why you have to die. And your littermates." He thrust her to the ground and prepared herself for the killing blow.

But the blur from the rushes distracted him for a heartbeat or more.

"Flamepaw!" Spottedpaw called joyfully.

"Fox-dung!" he spat. Flamepaw smashed into his side, making him crash headfirst into the reeds. "Keep away from them!" Raggedtail raked his claws across the ginger tom's muzzle.

"Make me," he challenged. He was unprepared for the blow that came next.

Raggedtail wriggled free of Flamepaw's grip and fled into the darkness. "This isn't over," he snarled. As he stormed off, he felt the past memories budding up inside him but he ignored them.

"I did it," he whispered, but with the voice hissing in his head, it didn't seem so great.

**A/N: I have to get off, now, that was the prologue. I forgot today was television night so I used my TV time to type this. PLease review! The next chapter will be about him in his kithood!**

**Give me suggestions criticism, and advice, because Allah knows I need it!**

**Soooo.. which chapters were these? What book(of mine, haha)? *hint: it is in the future. haha and I probably blew it, but review anyway!***

**What should happen in Raggedtail's life as a kit? Should he have a rivalry with someone? Give me suggestions, and above all, REVIEW!**

**I need reviews so I can post the next chapter! I don't have it written yet so suggest suggest, review, suggest, review, review,and I'll make sure it's good! If you havve questions, ask them! I don't bite!  
**

**5-10 reviews before I post the first chapter of the book!  
**


	2. Chapter 01

**A/N**:** I was going to wait until you got me to 10 reviews but you guys made me change my mind! Thank you! Here's the chapter! But first let me answer your reviews!  
**

**Blue MoonHeart123: **You're correct!

**littleflower54276408: **Thank you so much, I really appreciate it! And you were almost correct but no it's Dovewing's Choice. prabably chapter 17.. if I'm not lazy.

**Song Of the Felines: **It's okay! Thank you so much!

**Feathersky1357: **Yeah he went crazy when he learned the kits were most certainly not thanks!

**Reminiscent Lullaby: **Thank you so much(I love constructive criticism! However your review is a bit long so I'm gonna have to do the numbers thing: 1) Yes! You're correct! 2) Yep, he was actually a good cat until he went coo-coo(I hope I don't sound mean) 3) I know; Feathersky has a story going on for Mapleshade, which I think is pretty good(That answered your review..? I'm not sure.. if I don't get through I'll just clear it up with PMing. 4)I'm glad you like that! 5) The only place he got worse is when he got sent to the Dark Forest(by deathberries haha), but he was already crazy when he died. 6) I'm glad you like it! 7)I'll try not to rush it this time! 8) Thanks again :) I updated!

**Nightfrost: **He does suck.. a lot. That's a good idea! Thanks!**  
**

**Hollyleaf1243: **Raggedtail sucks! Haha I'm updating now! Read and review!

**Enjoy the next chapter:)**

_"Dawnpelt, his eyes are open!"_ An excited mew came from beside him and he looked up in surprise to see a tabby tom beside a dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes who smelled of milk who must be his mother.

"At dusk, too, so he has perfect time to adjust to the daylight."

"Now, Tigerheart, he's still a young kit, he needs his space," she scolded.

"Flametail never minded it," the tabby tom protested before being nudged aside by his mother. "Why don't you go get Rowanclaw? I'm sure he wants to greet his kits."

_Kits?_ Raggedkit wondered. "There are others?"

"Only your sister," Tawnypelt meowed.

"Where is she?" he asked. Tigerheart blinked. "She's playing with Starlingpaw."

"She's busy?" Confusion clouded the young kit's mind.

"Of course not. Tigerheart, go get Rowanclaw. You can see Raggedkit later," Tawnypelt said and quickly added, "I'll get Ivykit." Tigerheart flicked his tail and sighed. "If you insist."

Raggedkit watched as his mother disappeared outside the den.

"Ivykit! Come here!"

"But I'm playing with Starlingpaw.." The she-kit's voice trailed off as Tawnypelt narrowed her eyes. "You can come here for a moment. He's not going anywhere."

"Fine," she mewed sweetly but Raggedkit caught the annoyance in her voice. Ivykit's pawsteps announced her arrival as she stomped into the den, followed by a slightly annoyed Tawnypelt.

"Hi, Ivykit," he mewed, stretching himself up to his full height. Ivykit blinked and moved forward to sniff him.

"Hi," she said blankly. "How come you're older and-"

"Who's that?" Raggedkit interrupted, pointing with his tail behind her where a muscular ginger tom stood.

Ivykit looked where he was pointing with his tail and attempted to laugh like she knew it, but when he asked her if she knew who he was she said "I just opened my eyes earlier, what, do you expect me to know more suddenly?"

"Raggedkit, Ivykit, this is your father," Tawnypelt mewed as the kits stared with wide eyes at the ginger tom.

"Hi," Ivykit mumbled, shuffling her paws. Raggedkit glanced at her. "That's Shyki- I mean Ivykit-" he quickly corrected himself as she gave him a hard look and started towards him. The tom let out a purr.

"You think I don't know my own kits?" he asked. Before he finished speaking, a dark body landed, kicking up the pine needles beside them. "Ow!" Ivykit gave a start.

"Wha- Tigerheart!" Ivykit exploded. "You scared the fur off our back! We're just kits!"

"I wasn't scared!" Raggedkit retorted. "You were the only one who tried to run!"

Ivykit opened her mouth for a swift retort, then closed it, as if she couldn't think of the right thing to say, but Raggedkit got to it first. "Can we go and explore the camp?"

Tawnypelt thought for a heartbeat, "Okay. Just stay in the camp! And stay together!" she called as the two kits frisked off to explore the camp.

"We will!" Ivykit called back.

"Where will we go first?" Raggedkit asked. Ivykit blinked.

"How about the apprentices' den?"

"What about the warriors' den? Don't you want to visit?"

"Well.., the apprentices can tell us if it's okay," she meowed.

"Tawnypelt never said we couldn't," complained Raggedkit.

"We'll go there next, okay?" Ivykit meowed with a trace of irritation in her voice. "I just want to go see the apprentices' den, because we'll be moving there next." Raggedkit sighed. "Fine, but you'd better mean it."

"I do" she said.

"Okay from this day on until you get your warrior..name- no wait.. I name you Pigeonbrain. StarClan loves your pigeon-brain and we welcome you as a new warrior of.. uh.. I.. ShadowClan!" Raggedkit finished rather awkwardly. It seemed right; he had heard it announced recently when Starlingpaw, Pinepaw, and Ferretpaw had become apprentices.

"That's not fair, you didn't base it on my kit-name," she protested, taking a swipe at his face.

"I based it on your pigeon-brain, Pigeonbrain," he meowed.

She straightened herself up. "If you don't stop calling me that I'll call you something stupid!" she mewed,stuttering at the last few words.

"No,no! Anything but that!

* * *

"Hey, we made it! Here's the apprentice den!" Ivykit meowed. Raggedkit padded into the den where an apprentice was sleeping.

"If I were an apprentice," he spoke his thoughts aloud, "I wouldn't sleep the day away."

"I see the new kits have opened their eyes," an apprentice meowed from behind him. Raggedkit spun around

"I opened my eyes ages ago, Starlingpaw," Ivypaw mewed sourly.

"You're only a moon old; of course you did!" scoffed Starlingpaw.

"Starlingpaw Ratscar says he's going to show us the attack crouch come on!" a black she-cat meowed.

* * *

"Who was that she-cat?" Raggedkit asked as they left the apprentice den.

"That's Pinepaw, Ratscar mentors her and Starlingpaw because Tawnypelt can't mentor her," Ivykit stated. "How come you don't know all this? You were born before I was," she added.

"By about a heartbeat, tell me how much older that makes me?" he replied.

"Let's go check out the medicine cat den!" Ivykit mewed. "Littlecloud probably keeps weird stuff in there."

"what about the leader's den? Or the warriors' den?"

"We'll check them out later," Ivykit promised. "Let's check out the medicine den first."

...

The two young kits squeezed through the bramble bush and through the prickly thorns that formed the den.

"If you taste something, I'll taste something," Raggedkit meowed.

"That would be funny if you ate something gross." Ivykit snorted with laughter at the thought.

"Sure." Raggedkit poked his head into the den. Both medicine cats were absent. "All the better for us. We won't get caught."

"Yeah right," Ivykit said. " Littlecloud never leaves the den. He's too sick."

"Really?" Raggedkit widened his eyes. "I thought Flametail made him better with catmint."

"Flametail's dead," Ivykit retorted.

"Flametail still gave him catmint," Raggedkit argued.

Ivykit shrugged. "Okay, smarty-paws!" She grabbed the half-wrapped bundle and scooped up a kit-size pawful of the substanance and licked it off her paw.

"Delicious!" she announced with her mouth full. "Your turn!"

Raggedkit snorted and padded further into the den.

"Bet you wouldn't eat that leaf," Ivykit dared,pointing with her tail to a fuzzy green leaf on the den floor.

"Bet I could!" Raggedkit bit down on the leaf, only to spit it out a heartbeat later. "That's disgusting!"

Ivykit snorted with laughter.

"Let's have another round," Raggedkit said crossly, while Ivykit continued to laugh at either kit could move a loud snarl sounded from a fox-length away.

_"What are you doing in the medicine den?!"_

Tawnypelt's snarl sounded only a fox-length away. "Littlecloud!" she yowled. Only a few heartbeats later, the ShadowClan medicine cat appeared.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Can't you tell?" Tawnypelt snapped. "Raggedkit and Ivykit were digging in your supplies and you didn't notice?!"

"Did they eat anything?" Littlecloud asked. Raggedkit stared at his paws.

"I asked, did you eat anything?" Littlecloud repeated sternly.

Raggedkit froze, and glanced at Ivykit, whose eyes were wide with alarm. "I-I-I- I spat mine out," he mumbled. "I don't think Ivykit did."

Ivykit glared at him.

"Ivykit?" Tawnypelt demanded.

"I-I don't k-know what it was," Ivykit mewed in a small voice.

"What did it look like?" asked Tawnypelt anxiously. Ivykit lifted her chin after a few moments. "I think I know," she meowed. "It's that sticky bundle over there."

Littlecloud closed his eyes, relieved. "It's just honey. She'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Tawnypelt meowed.

Littlecloud rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm sure. Just keep them away from the medicine den. There are other things in here worse than tasting something horrible."

"I think Rowanclaw should show you around so you don't get into anymore mischief," Tawnypelt meowed. The two kits opened their mouths in a yowl of protest.

"No! We want to explore by ourselves!"

"Please? We'll be really good." Tawnypelt closed her eyes. "No. You can see more of it tomorrow. And don't let me have to speak to you about it again!"

* * *

Raggedkit curled up tighter. Ivykit's quiet snoring had kept him awake, but it was much colder now, and his nest inside was much warmer. Besides, there was nowhere else he could see without waking up every cat in the camp._ Like Tawnypelt said, we can see more of it tomorrow, _he thought as warmth tugged him into its depths.

...

He opened his eyes in darkness. He shut them, and opened them again. Still darkness. Raggedkit opened his eyes as wide as he could. Darkness. The same darkness with that eerie light coming from nowhere that he could see. His surroundings terrified him. Dead, decayed trees with bare branches on either side of him extended from the muddy ground and the pitch-black sky was starless.

_Who would want to live_ here_? _"There's something wrong with this place," he muttered to no one in particular.

"Oh, really?"

"Who's that?" he asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. The fact that he knew nothing about this place terrified him. Whoever lived here couldn't be much better than the home they lived in.

"Don't move," the she-cat's voice continued. "You're surrounded."

"So I am," he muttered to himself.

"By me.." Paws were suddenly launched into his side and he smelled the unpleasant smell of something rotting very close to his nose. He forced himself to look up at his attacker.

She was a slender, attractive, long-haired, jet-black she-cat with dark hazel eyes. So he had been right about her being a she-cat. There was something else about her, too.. but he didn't care much about figuring out what it was.

"Let go!" he hissed. She laughed in his face, which all the more irritated him. If there was anything that irritated him, it was having some cat make fun of him and not being able to get back at them.

"I'm only a kit," he meowed, still staring at her as she continued to laugh at him.

"You're a kit?" She looked at him as if she were surveying him. "Hmm, I didn't notice. You're so big I would think you're a new warrior," she sneered.

He could do nothing but stare at her. "Me, a warrior? I'm not even an apprentice yet!"

"Well," she paused and stared at him, "You could be an apprentice here," she offered.

"What do I have to do?"

"Become my apprentice."

"Now?" Confused, he struggled beneath her grip. Useless.

The black she-cat let out a hiss of annoyance. "Yes, now. Unless you want me too leave you."

"I will!"

She stared back. "I will train you in our ways, to get you ready."

"For what?"

The she-cat did not answer his question. "Later, you will understand. Very soon. Do you wish to train as my apprentice?"

Raggedkit felt as if a cold breeze were whipping at his fur, even though there was no breeze whatsoever. What harm could it do? He was just training. He might need these skills one day.

"Yes! Yes, of course I do!"

**A/N: BAM! Where is Raggedkit? Who did he meet? What will happen? Sorry for the extremely boring chapter, but I'm gonna have to get off soon, and I don't want to rush it(even though I bet half of it was rushed). Please review!**

**First of all that was 1,891 words not including the A/N, and second, we won't be seeing much of Splashpaw after Tuesday. Sorry you had to hear that. So could you please review?  
**

**Pweeeeeeze?**

**Pretty please with a cherry on top?**


End file.
